thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Hansel and Raef (Possum Date)
Day 376. The day after rescuing Bakir. Evening. Hansel was having a fuckin' day. Wasn't quite sure what kinda day, but it was a fuckin' day. The kind that called for drinking a lot and finding someone to get himself into trouble with. Goro and Larkin were occupied with Bakir, and Mishka was on this quest to kill a fuckin' sea monster, which just stressed Hansel the fuck out, and there was that gull guy that he kinda wanted to get a better feel for, but right now he was on the lookout for Raef. 'Cause he'd been drinking for a while, and he wondered if Raef might wanna set some shit on fire with him. So he threaded his way to the inn from the line of bars he'd been hitting, tracing his steps back. Found Raef in the dining hall, boots all propped up on his table, drinking. Not sitting by a window, 'cause he didn't like the ocean. Hansel could respect that. Scary shit in the ocean. He'd fuckin' know, eh. Raef probably heard him coming. He wasn't fuckin' stealthy, even in a crowd of other people. All tall, and shit. All trident-y. So he just kinda dropped himself into the booth opposite Raef like a sack of potatoes, stretching his arms across it so far he was about doubled over the table. "Hey," he said, all intent. "Hey. Chaveri. Let's you an' me go burn some shit. Eh?" He went to kick at Raef's leg under the table, then remembered Raef's legs were above the table. Not helpful. How the fuck was he supposed to kick him now. "Eh?" MINK Raef lazily swung the nearly empty ale bottle in his fingertips as he stared up at the ceiling through slitted eyes, boots propped up on the table top, ignoring the ocean that brushed up against the the too-thin sides of the ship. He should just stay in the inn. It was safer than relying on the ship from sinking. Fuckin' boats. Fuckin' Hansel. If shit played out right and he got those fucking shears then Hansel'd be fine, then maybe they could get the fuck off of this ship quicker. Maybe he could play nice with Sam and -- He nearly dropped the bottle when Hansel spoke. He hadn't been paying attention -- too busy wanting to stay off the ship, wanting to get the shears, and wanting to get home again. Still...Hansel was as sneaky as a dragon. Raef snorted and grinned, swung down the last of his ale. "What kinda shit?" IZZY "Any kinda shit." Hansel drummed his hands on the table. "Go fuck shit up in the jungle. Heard you fuckers killed some snake people without me," he added, feigning hurt. He wanted to kill some snakefolk. Hadn't ever done that before. MINK Raef snorted, laughing. "Let's kill some more, then." He swung his feet off of the table. He had some neat fuckin' things for killing now. IZZY Hansel gave a triumphant yesss and heaved himself up. Then he heaved Raef up, too, onto his shoulder, 'cause it was easy, and he could, and he wanted to. "I could carry fuckin' ... two of you," he commented as he turned for the door, then thoughtfully added, "Two Raefs ..." Goro had a cleric thing where he could make a magic double of himself, as an illusion. Hansel wondered if Raef could do a thing like that. Neat. MINK Fuckin' orcs. Picking shit up. Raef gave in and relaxed on Hansel's shoulder, tapping the middle of Hansel's back. "You couldn't handle two Raefs." He grinned. IZZY Hansel pssshhh'd. "Fuck you. I can handle you, Mishka, and Goro. I'm fuckin' proficient." That was a good word. Hansel was proud of himself. He ducked a shoulder so Raef wouldn't whack his ass on the doorframe on the way out. MINK Raef snickered. "Sure, sure." He rested his elbow just below Hansel's shoulder and held his chin with the hand being held up. The position slipped when Hansel ducked and he let himself hang down again, hands dangling towards the ground. "Turn left. Should be fuckers somewhere that way." If he remembered right. He didn't fuckin' know. This fuckin' city was a pain in the ass to figure out and he'd already had several drinks under his belt. IZZY "Fuckers in every direction," Hansel proclaimed solemnly, wheeling to the left. It occurred to him to put Raef down, but eh, why would he do that. MINK "But not snake fuckers," Raef pointed out, making the gesture before realizing Hansel couldn't see it. Oh. "Take, iuno, another left or some shit. Into the forest." Away from the ocean. Fuck the ocean. IZZY Hansel made a knowing sound. "Aye. Aye. S'a good point. Gotta look out for them snake fuckers, special. Hey. Hey." He stopped abruptly and tumbled Raef off his shoulder, being real careful to keep him from hitting the ground hard or anything. Then he knelt down and tapped his shoulders. "Navigate for me, eh, pilot?" He grinned. "All aboard." MINK Raef squeezed his eyes shut; fuckin' world spun with how quick Hansel dropped him to the ground. He grunted when he landed. Not a scratch on him, but, fuck, some things weren't meant to be done when you'd been drinking. He climbed to his feet, quirking an eyebrow as a grin split his face. "Don't fuckin' drop me, sailor," he said. He placed his hands in Hansel's shoulders, pressed down and lifted himself up. A giggle left him before he could stop it. IZZY Hansel snickered back. He held onto Raef's knees and straightened back up carefully, a little wobbly, but he'd be goddamned if he ever dropped any of his partners or kids. Nah. Gave him good reason to keep his shit together, was all. "Wouldn't fuckin' dare, chaveri," he announced, trotting on down the street 'til he found an alley to cut down that headed towards the forest. He wove back and forth a li'l, but that was all right. Had to go find some freaky snakes and kill'em. This was a good date. He had good fuckin' ideas. MINK "Hold you to it." Raef chuckled. He lazily ran his fingers through Hansel's hair, twisting the soft, dark strands around his fingers before letting go. He was careful not to wiggle - Hansel'd been drinking, he'd been drinking...but they were still gonna kill some snakes 'n shit. "Keep goin' straight." The alley'd drop them into the forest if they went far enough. "Careful of the roots." IZZY "Eh?" Hansel almost immediately stumbled a root, all distracted by Raef playing with his hair. MINK Raef squeezed Hansel's tightly with his legs. "Sure yer not gonna drop me?" IZZY "Never," he insisted. And watched where he was walking real fuckin' intently this time, glaring at the dirt as they entered the jungle. He stopped after a moment. "Hey. Hey, d'you reckon this's a bad idea? Normally," he said wisely, "I'm the fucker sayin' when shit's a bad idea. But I'm drunk. So. S'gotta be you, now." MINK Raef resumed his petting. "Fuck. No. Do I look fuckin' sober?" He snorted. He rounded his shoulders so he could drop his head on top of Hansel's. He kicked his feet. Maybe it was a fuckin' bad idea. Neither of them was sober...but... "...mm...you got any dynamite?" IZZY Hansel lit up. "Yesss." He jostled Raef's knees a little. "Gonna find some fuckers in a cave an' blow'em up. Like old times, eh?" Was a shame Larkin was all busy. They all three coulda come and blown shit up with dynamite. MINK "Fuck yeah." Raef grinned. "Keep goin' straight and go right at the fork." He resumed his playing with Hansel's hair, managing it even with his chin still nestled in. "Should be a cave that way." Maybe. If he remembered right. IZZY Hansel sauntered on in the direction Raef told him to go, all confident. He felt like he'd just been thinking about something important, 'til Raef distracted him talking about dynamite, but now he's forgotten it, 'cause of the dynamite, and the petting. Would be neat if he could purr like a cat, even when he was a person. He was pretty sure he'd be doin' that now, if he could. "Y'know," he said, remembering the dynamite again (stage whispering 'cause the jungle was dangerous, right, and they oughta be stealthy and shit), "y'know how, y'gave me that dynamite, for Candlelight? I ain't used it for nothin'. Keep thinking about findin' a good time for it, but then I think, naw, 'cause, ain't polite to blow up a gift, yeah? Special dynamite," he said firmly. "Gotta hang onto it. Chaver dynamite." MINK A smile quirked Raef's lips. Dynamite was meant to be blown up, but, fuck, if it wasn't nice to hear. Aesar'd probaby'd do the same thing...not say it in a not-whisper in the middle of the woods...like they needed to whisper...but...like Hansel. Not as good as Hansel. Still. The same. "Gotta get you more dynamite, then," he said with a grin. He was glad Hansel'd kept it. He sat up a little more as they turned down the fork he'd talk about. It was getting fuckin' dark out here. Good fuckin' thing he could see in it. He squinted. The woods were creeping in, tendrils of vines hanging and roots sticking up. Up ahead was the beginning of jagged rock. "Just ahead." IZZY Hansel snickered to himself. Gonna fight some shit. Get to say he'd fought some snake folk, one time. Done it drunk and won anyhow, like that shark he'd punched. Aye, one time me an' Raef stumbled off into the jungle on Patch Island an' we killed a whole slew a' snake folk, jus' th' two of us. This other time we killed a troll, even though we were all drunk or hungover one, an' I wasn't doin' so well, but we can kill anything, y'know, me an' him. He knelt down again so Raef could clamber off him, 'cause as much as he liked carrying folk around -- especially if they were gonna pet his hair -- he didn't much like his chances of keeping his balance real good with Raef up there. Patted his knee and whispered, "All ashore, crewman, reached port." He snickered again, then got serious. "Y'stay behind me, yeah? Stay where my shield can reach ya." MINK Raef swung one leg off then the other and landed shakily, wobbling with his hands outright to catch himself. Whoops. He snorted. "Just make sure ya duck. Gonna blast some shit." He held out a hand. He liked blasting shit. Anwyll was good for more than...than...he wasn't gonna think about it. "Gimme the dynamite." IZZY Hansel was scandalized. "Chaver dynamite," he repeated, reaching out to catch Raef even though he seemed like he'd caught his balance, now. Raef could buy him more, but it wouldn't be for Candlenight. Well, not 'til next Candlelight, he s'posed. MINK He grabbed Hansel's hand for a second before letting go so he could rifle through his bag. He'd no good spells for lighting fires. Even if he did, they were a drain and Anwyll would probably tell him to fuck off if he asked for more help. Especially for blowin' up snake people. "Got any alcohol?" he asked, grabbing a piece of cloth. IZZY "Aye, always." Hansel patted around his belt 'til he found the bottomless ale flask Joan'd given him. He missed Joan all the sudden. Ah, he bet she'd help'em come kill snake folks, too. S'long as the snake folks were evil. Fuckin' Joan. All do-goodin', and shit. She was great. MINK Raef glanced up...did he have a fuckin' bottle? Fuck. Maybe. Had to have...always had something for Tikva even when she wasn't there. He find a small one, shrugged, and held it out. "Pour some in." IZZY Hansel squinted and focused real hard, and spilled booze just about everywhere 'cept in the bottle. He busted out laughing, slapping a hand over his mouth to muffle it and doubling over. MINK Raef hissed out, jerking his hand back. He chuckled. "Fuck. Careful. I'mma light myself on fire." He held out his other hand. "Gimme." IZZY "Nooo," Hansel managed between snickers. "Don't fuckin' light yourself up." He passed the flask over, straightening all wobbly, and ruffled Raef's hair before dragging him in to kiss his forehead, promising, "S'all right. I got water magic an' shit. I'll put ya out." MINK Raef giggled, nearly dropping the bottle. "Just wanna see me wet." He carefully - very carefully - poured the alcohol into the small bottle. Some dribbled out, but he made it carefully. "...shhh..." He handed the flask back and dipped the cloth into the bottle. He hefted it before remembering it had to do something...oh... "Where's yer tinder?" IZZY "Eh. Uh." Hansel patted around his belt again. Hm. Had to be here someplace. "Uhh. You ain't got one?" MINK Raef stared. "...no." Shit...he flushed a little before grinning. "Okay...okay...okay..." He clapped a hand. "Watch this." He flicked the bottle up, caught it, and threw it into the cave. He watched it soar before he reached into the circlet, held the fire, and threw it. The glass shattered with the ray, flames roaring before spluttering towards the cave bottom. As it sank lower, something slithered in the dark. IZZY Hansel whooped as the booze went up, casting glare and shadow around the cave. He pulled his trident and his shield off his back, shield on the same side as Raef. He rolled his shoulders, feeling that familiar pumped, heart-pounding excitement, focused in and clean and clear-headed, hot in the wake of the fire. Something in there was waiting for them. He grinned at Raef. "Y'ready to fuckin some shit up, chaveri?" MINK Raef patted his bag and grinned. "Fuckin' ready," he agreed. IZZY Hansel elbow him a couple times -- as much to get him in the right spot for Hansel to cover him with the shield -- and started on ahead. MINK Darkness coiled, slithered, wound itself deeper...deeper...Bubbling, retching sounds filled the air followed by deep, sick green acid spitting through the air to strike Hansel's shield and arms. Raef wound a hand in Hansel's shirt so he could step around, twin bolts slashing through the air to strike the black, glistening body, only to elicit a hiss if rage. IZZY Hansel growled. He didn't even feel the pain, most of the time -- this magic shit tended to hit him better than weapons did, but he could more than take it. Glanced back at Raef, saw he was all fine -- good, good, Hansel was doin' his job, then -- and pushed forward, lashing out with the trident. Couldn't see real well, with his eyes kind adjusted to the fire, but he could see well enough. The tines of the trident struck home all three times with wet sounds and shrieking. MINK Hansel was fucking terrifying. He loved it. The thing, all teeth, black scales, slime, and whatever the fuck else covered snake men, hissed and roared. It uncoiled itself, tail lashing out, fangs soon to follow in glinting in the moonlight. Shit. It moved quick. Raef shoved past the shield to jam a silver blade into the naga's chest, wincing at the impact. Fucking thing was big and heavy. IZZY Hansel grunted at Raef charging past him. Fucker. Supposed to be doing magic now, and shit, not running into danger. All these fuckin' elves in Hansel's life, fuckin' throwin' themselves into shit. He hoped there was just the one of these things, 'cause he was only paying attention to closing the distance between him and it -- getting in closer to throw all his weight into the Clockwork Trident and try to pin the beast down. It was still coiled, a bit -- he tried to drive his trident all the way through it, through the coils, pin layers of it down. MINK The Naga screamed angrily, lashing out in all its rage. Blood splattered, flicked, danced down through the air, but, but instead of catching them with its fangs and tails, the night vanished in a plume of fire that enveloped them. Raef stumbled back away, nose wrinkling, and he gasped at the burning that worked over his skin, through his clothes. He pointed a finger, snapped his thumb down the side, and watched flames jump across the naga's skin. Fuckin'...fuck...whatever. IZZY The fire washed over him, leaving him scorched his skin prickling. He shook it off, but out of the corner of his eye saw the fire catching Raef, too. That didn't work for Hansel. He lashed out again, three more furious times, snarling, the trident hitting home again, and again, and again, 'til the thing stopped moving. He gave it one more for good measure, blood-spattered and baring his teeth. He growled down at the body, satisfied. Fucker shouldn't've set Raef on fire. MINK Raef patted at the flames on his clothes. "Fuck -- shit..." he growled below his breath as the beast stopped moving, hissing out one last breath. He grinned a little. "Fuckin' badass." IZZY Hansel grunted. He planted his boot on the thing to wrench his trident out, letting loose a fresh red flood. Gave the trident a whirl to sling most of the blood off it, and tucked it back onto his back before pulling his hunting knife out of his belt and kneeling down. He jabbed and carved for a moment, then gave up grinning toothily and holding a couple of the thing's teeth. He amble the couple steps between them and offered one out to Raef. "Eh? Trophy?" MINK Raef jerked his clothing, watching Hansel with an arched eyebrow - what the hell was Hansel doing? His grin widened when the tooth was offered, answering his question. "Neat." He took the tooth and turned it over in his fingers. He was gonna add it to his necklace or the thing in his hair...or something. Something Hansel-ish. "Fuckin' awesome." Drunk and all. IZZY Hansel snickered. "Yeah, we fuckin' are." Maybe he'd loop his onto his silver trident, like the blackberry sprig. Or onto one of the bands on his wrist. He'd figure it out once he had a little less booze in him. For now, though -- even with all the injuries, and whatnot -- he just felt fuckin' great. Grabbed Raef to scoop him into a hug, and since he'd gotten hurt, let the green-gold glow of healing seep into him. Hansel wasn't much of a healer, but he could do a little bit. MINK Raef chuckled before being scooped up (fuckin' orcs) and hugged. He squeezed Hansel back. Warmth flooded him - from the hug and whatever the fuck Hansel'd done. Some of the ache of the burn went away. A little more would go once he'd had some more to drink. "Thanks." He grinned. "What other shit ya wanna blow up?" IZZY "Mmph." He gently let Raef back down on his feet. He was gonna be fuckin' sore in the morning, and Goro was gonna give him shit for doin' dangerous shit without him. Mishka too, 'cept in a different way. He rubbed at the back of his neck, letting his shield hang loose off his other arm. "Maybe ... uh, we call it a win an' go back t'town," he said sheepishly. "Dunno 'bout you, but I'm gettin' old for this shit. Eh?" MINK "Let's go back." A drink was always good, especially with Hansel. He fixed his bag, shrugging. He didn't feel so old now, not since fuckin' Anwyll had come into his life. "Get a fuckin' drink to celebrate." IZZY "Aye," Hansel said, pleased. He studied the tooth another moment, then tucked it into his pocket. Probably the bracelet. He'd put it there. Just ... tomorrow. Yeah. He'd see if Raef wanted one, too -- Hansel was real good at makin' stuff with his hands. Real good with his hands just in general. To prove it, he scooped Raef back up, all princess style, and announced, "Fuckin' drinks to celebrate bein' drunk!" and started crashing back towards town. Could see the lights up ahead -- he just beelined for it. Simple. Easy. Nothin' to go wrong. Hansel was so fuckin' good at making plans. MINK "Killin' a Naga...not gettin' lost..." Raef listed off other things worth celebrating. He swung his feet, which dangled, and tilted his head back, staring up at the trees and glimpses of moolight. "...not gettin' eatin'..." IZZY Hansel nodded emphatically. All good things. All good. "Big fan a' not gettin' et by snake monsters an' shit." MINK "Same, same." Raef lifted his head up - he was starting to get dizzy - and dropped it against Hansel's arm. Hansel was good for carryin', snuggles, and shit. "...mmm...and not gettin' eatin' by sea monsters." IZZY Hansel stumbled a little. "Aye. Fuckin' love not bein' a sea beast snack." He stopped and squinted at nothing, just kinda looking out into the dark vaguely. "Hey. Y'hear that? I hear somethin'." MINK Raef had to turn his head away from Hansel's arm, narrowing his eyes into a squint. Something clicked on bark. He looked up. He started to push himself up. "Imma get on yer shoulders." He grinned. "There's a kitty." IZZY Hansel gasped and held real still, apart from shifting a little to help Raef clamber up onto his shoulders. "Where?" he whispered. "Fuckin' ... fuckin' love cats ..." MINK "In the...in the tree." Raef gripped Hansel's shoulders and pushed up, teetering as he tried to place his feet. He giggled when he slipped a little. "...gotta save the kitty..." IZZY Hansel made little clicky/kissy noises and cooed, "Here, kitty, kitty. S'okay, motek. Gonna help you." MINK "pspsps...here, kitty..." Raef planted his feet, reached for the branch just out of reach - there - there - his fingers skittered over the bark and he wobbled dangerously on Hansel's shoulders, losing his balance. IZZY Hansel felt Raef wobbling and made an alarmed eh! sound. He tried to get hold of him, and he did, and he was real proud of himself, except that by that point he was on his ass on the jungle floor. He'd caught Raef, though, holding Raef against his chest. All safe. He was gonna be sore in the morning, but he didn't feel it now and just started snickering, ducking his head. "You 'kay?" he asked, just to be sure. MINK He fell, Hansel fell, but luckily Hansel was quick enough to keep them from landing in a pile of limbs. By the time Hansel said something, he was starting to snicker and laugh. "Uh-huh." The next morning he was going to be wishing for someone to rub him down, but he was fine right then and there. "C'm'n. Let's get the kitty." He patted Hansel's hand and gave him a kiss to the cheek before scrambling up. "Carefully this time." IZZY "I'm bein' careful," Hansel insisted. He pushed himself up to his knees and patted his shoulders for Raef to hop on again. "You be careful. For th' kitty." MINK "...shhh, shh...yer gonna scare it.." Raef giggled, shushing himself more than Hansel. He pushed himself up again. "Lift up." IZZY "Nooo," Hansel said softly. He straightened up, holding onto Raef with one hand and propping himself against a tree with the other. That was better. Yeah. MINK Raef winked down at Hansel before he reached up again. This time he caught the branch for extra balance. His other hand reached for the kitty hidden in leaves twigs. It hissed at him when his fingers wound in filthy, grey fur. He pulled and it scrambled at the branch before going limp. "Shh...kitty," he whispered as he snuggled it up close. "'kay. Got it. Help me down." IZZY Hansel lowered himself back down to his knees, wobbly, real careful. "You got it?" he whispered, sorta. Came out louder than he meant. He was a loud fuckin' guys. Didn't wanna scare the kitty though. MINK Raef slipped off slowly and landed a little shakily. "Yeah, got it." He kept it nice and hidden, grey fur sticking out in tufts. "Precious baby." IZZY Hansel stood again to peek into Raef's arms. Was all dark and the poor thing was grubby. He could barely even tell it was a cat. "Baby," he cooed, and 'cause he couldn't squeeze the cat, he squeezed Raef instead, looking down at the kitty and rocking back and forth a little happily. "Get back t'the inn and get'em cleaned up. Musta been out in the jungle a while. Poor li'l guy." MINK Raef grinned. "And get a drink on the way up." He leaned into the squeeze. "C'mon." IZZY Hansel made a pleased sound. What a good fuckin' night. He kept his arm around Raef and started back towards the inn, careful of fuckin' roots this time. MINK -- Raef groaned, rolling over against Hansel. He buried his face into his neck. His head already throbbed and every inch of him ached. Maybe he did feel old after all. Fabric squirmed against his stomach, soft and a little grimey. He squeezed his eyes shut. "Get the cat, chaveri," he mumbled incoherently. He didn't want to get up. Or move. Just lay there on top of Hansel. Yeah. That was good. IZZY Hansel patted at Raef groggily, not awake yet. Eh? "We ain't got a cat," he mumbled, all muffled in his pillow. Only cat they had was Hansel himself, sometimes. "Pfeh?" MINK Raef mumbled incoherently. He dragged himself over Hansel so he was laying on him rather than next to him. "...the kitty from last night..." IZZY Hansel opened his eyes blearily. The hell had they even done. They had a cat now? He kinda remembered fighting a snake monster in the jungle. Ah, yeah. Had the teeth to prove it. Apparently, had a cat, too, to prove ... something. Sounded vaguely familiar. He patted around the bed, trying to be gentle. Found a lump under the covers, squirming around like it was trying to get free. Ah, shit. He pawed the covers away so the poor little thing could wriggle away. Probably some kinda stray, half scared out of its mind -- There was kinda a hissing sound, but it didn't really sound like a cat hiss. When he found fur, it didn't really feel like cat fur, either. Hansel straightened up a little to peer at whatever was in bed with them. "Uh," he said, patting Raef on the back to try to wake him up better. "Uh, Raef. Uh. We ain't got a cat." MINK Raef let out a soft sigh, reluctantly opening his eyes again. "...whadya mean...we got a cat..." He rolled his head to look over at the quivering lump, squinting. His head hurt. It was too early for this. IZZY "Ain't a cat, chaveri." Hansel pointed at it. "Too pointy. Kinda bald." His brain was still waking up. He searched for the word and couldn't find it. All he could think was big fuckin' rat, but that wasn't right. MINK Raef shifted on top of Hansel, grumbling, and pushed himself up and over so he could lean down and look at the covers. Yeah. Not a cat. "...pos...possum," he said once he found the word, giggling a little. Fuck. He hadn't even had that much to drink. "...kinda cute..." IZZY The little critter had its mouth open at them, hissing quietly. Hansel nodded solemnly. "Real cute." Ah, he did wanna pet it. He knew what possums did, though, and he didn't want the poor thing to flop over and play dead 'cause of him. "Uh. So, uh. We ... got drunk an' kidnapped a wild animal, s'what we did." MINK "Pet it." IZZY Well, Hansel wasn't gonna just not pet it, he supposed. He reached out real slow and careful, palm up, and let the little beastie get used to his fingertips before carefully scritching it under the chin. It stopped hissing and closed its mouth, a bit. "Aww," Hansel said. "Aw." MINK Raef grinned, nose crinkling. "Aww..." he echoed. He hesitantly reached towards the possum. He waited until it shut its mouth before stroking down the back of its head. "We needa name it." IZZY "Can't just adopt baby animals outta to woods and name'em," Hansel said sagely, but kept petting the possum. "How 'bout ... Fang." MINK "Fuck. You and Griffin..." Raef shook his head with amusement. "Fang it is." He scritched behind the possum's ears. "Good possum." IZZY Hansel grinned a bit. "Y'like Fluffy better?" MINK "I'm telling Mishka and Goro and you're cruel to animals." IZZY "Hey, now." Hansel faked being hurt. MINK "Oh no. I'm sorry." He played into Hansel being hurt. "A kiss make you feel better?" IZZY "Mm," Hansel agreed, leaning in expectantly. MINK Raef rolled his eyes, but smiled. He leaned in to place a kiss on the corner of Hansel's mouth. "Like that?" IZZY Hansel gave a scandalized gasp and chided, "Not in front a' the baby," holding his hand up like he was shielding the possum's eyes. Then he snickered and tackled Raef onto his back, kissing his face all over and mussing up his hair. MINK "Hey, you're the one --" he started before the sentence was cut off with a surprised scream. Kisses peppered his face, making him giggle, "N-No!" He dug his fingers against Hansel's sides, aiming to tickle him. IZZY Hansel snorted and twitched at the tickling, but kept kissing him. Relentless. MINK "Hans-Hansel..." He could barely breathe with laughter, fingers working their way up towards Hansel's underarms. IZZY Hansel squeezed down on his hands, snickering, but then stopped abruptly and shifted to rest his forehead on Raef's chest. "We're bein' fuckin' watched," he said, breathless from laughing. "Judged." The possum was staring at them silently with its little beady black eyes, tail curled around itself. MINK Raef sucked in deep breaths of air, wrapping his arms around Hansel. He slid his fingers through Hansel's hair and looked to the possum, which looked back. "Oh no...you're gonna scar the poor thing." IZZY "Terrible fuckin' possum papas, eh," he said solemnly. He reached out to wiggle a finger at the baby again, and it sniffed him and scooted a teeny bit closer. "D'you suppose he's hungry?" MINK "The worst." Raef smiled as it inched closer. "Pro'ly. Let's get some breakfast. He might like breakfast." Probably ate anything, like Uthax and Zarkon. IZZY "I'd like breakfast," Hansel put in. He straightened up with an oof, pulling Raef along with him. He offered the possum his hand again, and carefully scooped the beastie up, its tail curling around his hand like a tree snake. He cooed to it and snuggled it for a moment, then kissed its little head and offered it to Raef. MINK Raef groaned when Hansel made him get up. He was too old for this shit. He smiled when offered the possum, gently picking it up. He stroked down its back before nuzzling it softly. It smelled faintly if soap....they'd fuckin' bathed it while drunk off their asses. He snickered. "It's adorable." IZZY "You're adorable," Hansel said automatically. MINK He reddened. "...I think you're talkin' about yourself." IZZY "Nuh." MINK Raef scratched the possum, still red. He'd gotten lucky for the second time in his life to have someone like Aesar...like Hansel. "You should be. You're fuckin' adorable, chaveri," he said after clearing his throat and smiling. IZZY "Psssshh." Hansel batted the idea away, grinning and pushing himself off the bed. He offered Raef a hand. "A'right, c'mon. Breakfast. We gotta kid t'feed now." MINK Raef took the offered hand to get off the bed, winding their fingers together. "...mmhmm...what d'you think he eats?" IZZY "Pfff, I seen these li'l fuckers eat just about anything," Hansel said. He squeezed Raef's hand and pulled him along towards the door, keeping an eye on the possum. "Bet he'd like some eggs 'n bacon," he went on, more cooing at the critter again. "He's a growin' boy, an' all. Needs him a good hearty breakfast." He wondered briefly if Mishka and Goro were gonna approve of the new pet. Was so fuckin' cute, though. Little wedge-shaped snout, and all. Little hands. Little tail all wrapped 'round Raef's arm to hold on. Precious. MINK "I only fed 'em eggs." To keep out of his chicken coop when he and Az still had their house. He squeezed Hansel's hand. "Needs all the food he can get." Raef smiled again, at the possum. He leaned held his arm closer to place a kiss on the possum's cute pink little nose. "...cute lil baby boy..." IZZY Hansel grinned like an idiot. God, that was fuckin' adorable, Raef cooing over the possum. "Can't believe we fuckin' gave'im a bath last night." He glanced over his hands and arms. "Ain't even got any scratches. Poor li'l guy musta passed out. So nice 'n clean, now, though." He gave the baby a careful head scritch as they started down the stairs. MINK "... probably played dead..." And hoped they weren't gonna eat him. He stumbled over a step, not paying attention, but he caught himself by holding onto Hansel. Fang held even tighter onto his arm. "...adorable... they're gonna kill us." IZZY "Pssshhh, worth it," Hansel said. MINK Raef laughed. "Yes." He rocked Hansel's hand with his. "...baby boy. Cleaned up. Gonna have good food and be safe and happy." IZZY Hansel grinned, at Raef this time instead of the baby, and let go of his hand to throw an arm around his neck instead, pulling him in to kiss his head. He made some more kissy sounds at their new little friend and tried to work out how to break the news to the rest of the family that he'd gone and adopted something else. END Category:Text Roleplay